The Krystal Sun
by wolfoftheabyss5
Summary: YOur soul has been lost and is now inside the Book. his book is known as the book of eternity and has saved your soul from complete nothingness now the celestial wars have destroyed every atom of matter and has left nothing behind. But three have been spared and are to take on an epic quest to save the worlds of the Krystal Sun
1. Chapter 1

Hello reader...

... or perhaps I should say, Lost Soul. I truly hate to be the bearer of bad news, but unfortunately, there is no tender way to put this. Im left with no choice but to come right out and say it. You see, you and I, well... were dead. If it makes it easier to hear, we have parished and if a softer delivery is still necessary ... you bucket has been kicked.

We can no longer call Equestria, Earth, Langramore, Nemoria, or whatever world you arrived from, our home our souls, wheather good or evil now exist inside the Scroll. Were waiting for our chance to be reborn on one of the many new worlds.

I know none of this makes sense and your probrably asking your self "Wolf, What are you talking about?" I would be forced to answer by saying: your homeworld is gone. you just have to deal with it.

But know this, Im not without compassion. I am glad your soul was pulled out of the darkness and into the Book with me. I also know you are confused and have many questions, not to mention a fair amount of stress wich has surfaced because of your newfound revalation, but it will get better I promise. Hang in tere while I try to explain the situation.

The Book, also known as the book of immortality, has asked me to explain a great number of things to help benefit you. First there was a series of God Wars witch lasted a bit over 3,000 years. It was during this period of constant that these so called deities, that the whole entire cosmos ceased to exist. I say "so called" because I am still not convinced that they should be called gods at all.

Second, along with your beloved home world, the the places that we all knew as heaven and hell, everything that you had understood, and everything you cherished as your own, has been exploded into countless peices of matter and mass. The sadness of this devastation still wanders through space.

I know knews of this nature can be depressing and that many of you think that this is a big pile of shit. But I tell you know that all of this is true and that you need to embrace it instead of fighting against it. I know it's hard to grasp the idea that your soul is stuck in a book, but again hang in there many answers will be revieled as I move forward with the telling of the Krystal Sun.

Before all of this I was just your normal old pony who liked to write strories and read books I was all black with a midnight blue mane that had a yellow streak through it. And now im hear as your official eternal storyteller to quide you through all of it.

Thus I welcome you to the worlds of the Krystal Sun and let us begin with the first of many stories. And I tell you know that these stories aren't for the light of heart so you have been warned.

And yet all is not lost, three individuals have been chosen to take on the new world. weather they succeed or fail is there choice entirely. so lets begin the journy with one of the three chosen.

* * *

Manehatten, Equestria

The hometown of Silver Hoof

Silver Hoof held a stethoscope up to a young fillies chest and told her to take three deep breathes. The filly jumped as the cold metal touched her coat. One he detemined that the filly was in good health and the Flu-like sympoms could be treated with over the counter medications, he wrote out his recommendations and handed them to the fillies mother.

"Mrs. Been I would like to thank you for bringing in Lima to see me. these should do the trick and she should be fine in a couple of days."

Forcing a smile, Silver gave a few other words of encouragment, the nodded to the women before leaving the room. As he left to see his next patient, his smile faded. He grimaced and whispered under his breath. 'Great, just what i want to see, another inconvenience, at least if tonight goes well I wont have to do this anymoore.'

Silver was muscular and very defined, For his size and weight he was in exemplary shape. He also wasn't what most ponies would call a normal doctor. He had a bit of a darkside, though to what extent he didn't know. He trained for most of his life in the mixed martial arts, he would train tirelessly day and night making himself better and tonight was his first big fight, his first professional fight.

For the last four years, Silver had fought as an amateur. Prior to that, he spent two years learning the basics. When he started in the sport, now his passion, his friend, Monarch, used Silver as a living punching bag. He grew accustomed to the constant beating and being the great friend that Monarch was, he was more than happy to deliver the lessons.

It was this friend also a professional fighter, who had been instrumental in Silvers progress and transformation into the machine he was inside the cage. Nine years his elder, Monarch was one of the few ponies that actually understood Silvers motivation when the decision was made to learn the sport. Silver benefited from Monarchs teaching, savagely absorbing the experience, and knowledge.

Today could be the beginning of Silvers fame and stardom, paving the way to leave the medical profession, one which he loathed and never desired, for a professional carrier in mixed martial arts.

Silver was a different breed of fighter and had a reputation for potential greatness outside of the cage. He was already known around Equestria for his superior intelligence, graduating Celestias School for Gifted Unicorns at the age of ten, and finishing his bachelors in science just after turning thirteen. He even earned his medical degree before turning sixteen. All in all he was a walking book of knowledge kinda like the late Twilight Sparkle. His unparralleled ability to retain data ceased to amaze the professors at the Academy not to include all of Equestria, but he often failed to show his brilliance.

Trying to fit in, Silver would intentionally hold back, limiting himself. He didn't want to be the freak, the brain, or the nerd the other colts and fillies didn't want to be around. He tried hard to hide his genius, studying only what was necessary to appease his father, but his effort to blend in was often ruined by his need to take charge of the situation which created the opposite effect he was desiring.

Despite his desire too please his overbearing father, Silver was unable to practice in the field of medicine. The medical community left him out in the rain, saying that he was to young, that he wasn't mature enough to perform any type of patient care, let alone surgery. He was simply to young to handle the real world responsibilities until he turned eighteen and was employable.

Celestia supported this assesment after a number of private meetings, ruling Silver had to be of legal age before becoming a sergeon. To silver, they were all prejudice; an evil empire bound and determined to hold him back.

Celestia's ruling turned out to be the right call. Although a genius, Silver was over- confident, hot tempered, quick to react, and lacked common sense at times. On the day of the ruling, Silver stormed out of the throne room. " I hate you Celestia" he screamed. " Your a fool! You'll need me someday and and I wont be there for you!" He slapped the heavy golden doors as they closed behind him.

Silver father fought the ruling trying to appease to Celestia, but was met with another rejection which thrust another jab into sames pride and feuled his anger, testing his relationship with his father.

Unable to control his hotstility, Silvers anger had finnaly gotten the best of him. His father, again trying to help, believed Silver needed guidance from somepony who could remain objective about his growing hostility. A counselor was brought in to asses Silvers inability to handle everyday life and figure out a course of action.

Swirl, Silvers counselor, suggested a physical outlet, one where he could use his body to release the bottled up emotions. After many talks ans conversations the decision was made to learn mixed martial arts as a way to channel his negative energy. The plan worked. In fact, it more than worked. Silver discovered another gift. He could fight, and fight well, and because of this, a real smile had finally found his face.

Not only was Silver a good fight, but he soon learned that he was an adrenaline junkie and found this brutal sport to be to be the best thing that had happened to him. He no longer had to work for an emotional release. Along with healing ponies as a doctor, like his father always wanted him to be, he would silence the hatred for the medical profession by beating people up, unknowingly scarring his soul and feeding the demon hidden within the deepest of shadows within his mind.

Sams medical career developed, despite his pleas to the family to give up on the medical practice. He hated the decision that his father had made to open a practice, but family money was to be obeyed. On the day of Silvers eighteenth birthday, the red ribbon was cut. The press in attendance questioned "Silver how does it feel to be the head doctor of a thirteen story facility? Does it feel overwhelming at your age?"

"Okay, okay, lets put this into perspective. What my dad want's, is usually what my dad gets. Besides, I'm really not the head of anything and if you think that I am then you were misguided." Silver walked off and mumbled under his breath. " This is his dream, not mine."

The old mans decision to open up the practice wasn't without it's benefits though it had a certain flexability to it. He manipulated the situation and abandoned his father dream of him becoming and trauma surgeon, a position his dad revered and would have been able to sate Silvers hunger to take charge.

Silvers plotting would give him more time for the sport he loved and his father accepted the compromise, despite his disgust with the barbaric choice to find fame in the cages of MMA. Now, Silvers life had become a balancing act between the family buisness, patiens, training, and his love, fighting.

Thanks to Silvers Equestrian wide reputation for brilliance, the family practice was an immediate success. Just as his father had immagined, other eager, high acheaving doctors came to work for them because of the publicity they would recieve. Silvers reputation was a pot of gold, but even with all the fuss, he kept his personal patient load to a minimum, and always kept time for his passion.

* * *

Tonight sames fight would be in Las Pegusus. As he left his office on the thirteenth floor, a white pegusus with a dark brown mane hoofed him his train ticket and winked. "Go get 'em champ. Oh and thank for the raise now I can afford to go to the fight, also I'm taking a bunch of my friends with me, though it is going to be weird seeing you in the ring."

Silver smiled "Ive got to hurry but ill see you there, wish me luck."

"Good luck." Shine responded. As she watched him leave, she exhaled "I so want that."


	2. Chapter 2

Emotions flooded Silver as he arrived at the Las Pegusus Lightening Dome. The press and the fans of the barbaric sport swarmed his carriage. He hadn't even had his first professional fight yet and already he was on the cover of the Equestrian Sports Magazine. He laughed nervously at the title of the small booklet. _The Smartest Athlete in the World, Dumb Enough to Enter the Cage of Mixed Martial Arts._

Tossing the magazine on the seat all he could do was hope to live up to the hype and put up a good show. He would hate to be the first cage fighter on the cover to start out with a losing pro record. He smirked at the thought and stepped out of the carriage.

The surging cross pressed in as he made his way through towards the arena entrance. He laughed inside, thinking, _These ponies are fanatical. I can't believe the frenzy, though they won't be so interested if I lose._

Mares were shouting marriage proposals, which startled him and only added to his pre-fight jitters. One mare lifted he shirt and yelled "Silver, marry me baby! I'll take care of you!"

Like any red blooded stallion, Silver was not immune to beautiful mares. He admired her red flowing mane, long shapely legs, and curvy hips. The coolness of the night only added to her beauty. Everything was great until he caught a glimpse at her teeth. He wretched smile revealed twisted gaps that you could drive a train through. Forcing a pleasant nod, he hurried inside.

A barrage of flashing lights hit him as soon as he stepped through the door, almost blinded by the intensity he was somehow able to make his way through the crowd.

"Silver, Silver Hoof," a mare wearing a dark blue buisness suit and a large smile shouted. She waited next to the hall way Silver had to enter to get to the dressing room. Her mane was pinned up, exposing her slender neck. Her presence was strong but not overbearing. "Silver Hoof, Front Page, Equestria sports magazine! Please, take a moment. Allow the fans to get to know you."

"Sure thing Ms. Page, what do the fans want to know?"

With the cameras flashing, Page changed her tone to a more serious one. "You seem to be a bit of a mystery. I think the fans would like to know why you chose to fight in the cages of MMA. Why would a genius like you want to be apart of this brutality? Can you help us understand what drives you.

Silver searched for a responce, but the awnswer to Pages' question left him speechless. He realized that he truly didn't know the desires of his own heart.

After a long embarassing moment of silence surrounded by thousands of flashing lights, Silver responded. "Youl have to excuse me Page, But I have a fight to win." He pushed past her and hurried into the locker room '_ Ravinous women, you'll just have to wait till after the fight before you get your answer_'

The locker room door closed and, shutting out the noise, providing a welcoming quite as Silver changed. "Monarch, give me a minute can you believe the audacity of that women? Damn her!"

Monarch gave an understanding nod, the light glinting off of gold rims of his sunglasses "Sure thing man, But we need to start warming up. Think fast,alright? Go take care of the fam first, and I got your back."

"Okay, okay, give me a minute to get under controll will you?"

Silver watched as Monarch left the room, Pages questions continued to to weigh in his heart. _Why dont I know this? Why can't I answer her question? Damn it. _

-At the Ring-

His opponent was tough, a stallion Stalliongrad who held a Mixed Matial Arts record for eighteen wins, three losses, with seventeen of thise wins by knockout. The Muay-thai specialist was a literal nightmare to face as his first professional fight, and all of the bets were on the Prussian to hand Silver his first trip to the mat, knocked out cold. The press joked, that the good doctor owuld be able to stitch himself up after the fight and save on medical bills.

After getting ready and warming up, the time came for Silver to enter the cage, Silver stomache mas getting queasy. He bent over the nearby trash can in the hallway and vommited. He wondered if he could make it to the cage. He felt weak and chilled, but stood up, wiped his mouth and leaned against Monarchs shoulder.

The trainer pushed back and snapped. "Man up! You got this. Use that genius head of yours and get it out of the clouds. Focus, man, focus. What the hell is up with you?"

Silver knew Monarch was right. It was time to start thinking things through. He had to be in charge o fhis body, not fear. He had to controll his emotions. It was time to own the situation.

As they began their was to the cage. Silver realized that the cameras were all on him and that they may have cought his little incedent. He was sure the puddle of puke would cover the headlines for weeks to come, no matter weather he won or lost. Gaining futher composure, he continued to walk down the corridor to the cage, enjoying the idea of the press twisting his weakness into a good laugh.

Most fighters would have been excited by now, trying to psych themselves up, but silvers mind would no longer allow him to do anything to concentrate. He refused to let the fastpaced enviroment to rule him. As he walked, he focused on the task at hand, taking note of everthing.

As the cage door closed, Silver stared at his Prussian opponent and nodded. He felt nothing, no fear nor excitement. He stood still, evaluating the weak poins if the stallions body, systematically calculating on how he was going to take advantage of each area to attain victory. It was as if a switch had been flipped on inside of him. He knew his body was ready for this fight from his perfect 12-0 amateur fight experience. With confidence in this fact, the rest of the sport was all mental, the easiest part of the sport for him. The Good doctor was ready to go to war.

The referee stood at the center of the cage, pumping his fists. "Let's get it on," he shouted.

The two men at the center of the octogon. They touched gloves and circled one another, sizing each other up. The Prussian threw a couple of jabs which Silver brushed off with no real damage and countered with a powerfull slapping kick to the Prussians right inner thigh. The loud smack energyzed the crowbe.

Again the Prussian attacked, this time lunging forward with his knee, only to pull back and strike with an accurately placed right fist. Silver arched his back in an effort to soften the blow to his face, but his reaction was to slow. He stumbled back and fell against the shain links of the cage.

The prussian followed, aggressively attacking and searching for the next opening. Knees, punches and elbows rained down hard, but somehow, silver managed to push away and create the distance needed to regain his composure.

He shook out the cobwebs. _Damn this guy is good. Think. Think. I can beat him. He's Just a man._

The two men moved in, locked up, and grabbed hold of each others neck in a Muay-Thai clinch. The Prussian tightened his grasp, pulled Silver close, and now the doctors stomache found the new meaning of the word pain. His body screamed from the impact of a crushing right knee and before he knew it, three more rotating knees followed, one of them finding the bridge of his nose.

Dazed, everthing seemed to be one big blur. Punches were now coming from all angles. He could feel the controll of his muscles fading, but he had been trained to fight back. With a last effort lunge, he swung hard and somehow managed to find the chin of the Prussian.

Now hurting, both men backed off to regroup. Nearly ten seconds went by before they reangaged, an eternity in this type of sport. Again, the Prussian Grabbed Silvers head. He scoffed with a heavy accent, "Your're not ready for dis. Go 'ome and leave do fighting to real men. I don't wish to 'urt a child."

The prussians insult hit deep, opening a floodgate and awakening a floodgate of dormant rage and hatred within him. For silver, the arena began to melt away as they continued to fight. It was as if his opponent began to fight in slow motion. Silvers brain was trying to proccess each movment.

Once again the Prussian taunted him. "I said go 'ome, amateur. You don' 'ave what it takes, boy."

At that, Silver pulled back and surrendered to the anger rising from the center of his being, allowing his inner junkie to be fed. He struck the Prussian with a clean, solid left hook, followed by a crushing right kick to the mid-section, causing his ribs to burn.

The prussian backed away. Again they circled. Moving in, Silver landed a methodical jab, followed by another powerfull left hook. The Prussian countered with a jab of his own and followed with a diving in for the takedown.

Lifting Silver high in the air, he slammed him down hard onto the mat. A barrage of punches followed as the Prussian worked to push him toward the cage. It wasn't until after the gash opened up above Silvers right eye that he was able to counter the Prussians weight. He quickly stood, baked off and wiped the blood away from his squinting eye.

Seeing the advantage, the Prussian followed. He led with a jab, then lunged in the air for another takedown, but this time Silver was ready. Despite the doctors wooziness, he brought un a stron right knee, completely pulverizing the Prussians face. Blood erupted from the Prussians nose and he fell limp on the mat.

Silver could now smell victory of his own, a gloriously pungent aroma emminating from the adrenaline which was fueling his body. "I am ready for this. Don't ever doubt me." He hissed as he threw all his weight onto his opponnents back and rolled him over.

Surrounding the Prussians body with both legs, Silver listened to the crowde screaming as he buried his heels deep into his opponents groin. He threw his right arm around under the Prussians chin, sinking it deep into his throat while his left hand cupped right, locking it in place. Silver placed the upper part of his left arm behind the prussians head. He squeezed with all of his might. With a momentary loss of controll, he appeased his inner demon, losing his sanity.

"Never doubt me," He shouted. With a hidden wickedness he didn't know exsisted, Silver tightened his grasp for the kill. "Die, bastard, die!" The demon within was now poking his head out.

It took only seconds for the prussian to tap and the fight was stopped. Silver Had just won his first fight in a rear naked choke submission-But his arms had to be pried from the Prussians throat.

As Silver rolled free, he screamed, not because he was happy about his win, but more because the fight had been stopped and the enjoyment of the kill had been taken.

A few moments passed before silver rose in victory from the mat. As he did he appeared to relax. But through his mind rage and anger were still running through it.

Monarch ran to him. "You did it man! Come on and show the fans you appreciate them."

It took a second to sink in, but when it sis, Silver knew his was about to take another giant leap forward and his mind wandered what this new rollercoaster would be like. He knew most stallions would be thinking about the moment and living it up, but Silver was not like most Stallions. Despite the rage he had just unleashed, his mind was already months ahead of today, planning.

True, he was pleased with his victory. No stallion had ever taken this path. He was in full controll of his destiny and the world was his for the taking.

Silver turned to face the announcer to answer his questions, but something was not quite right. He fought the awkwardness and shook the mans hand. As he did and unexpected, evil thing happened.

The announcers eyes turned a glowing red. Further he exposed a mouth full of razor sharp, pointed teeth. Silvers heart beagan to pound. He tried to react, but was unable to lift his hand to strike at the threat. He was helpless and unable to respond to the orders coming from his mind. His eyelids became heavy and, as iff he had gone days without sleep. The overwhelming weight of his body made his knees nearly buckle. He did not know or understand what was happening.

Then as fast as the sensation came over him, it went away. The next thing Silver knew he was being congradulatedd on the fight and asked how it felt to accomplish such a great victory.

Realizing he was not on his knees, Silver took a second to regain his bearings. He looked again into the announcers eyes, but this time they were crystal blue, accompanied by a large smile.

Confused silver shook off the illusion. "I am happy," he replied. "I have a great respect for my opponent. but it is to bad that either one of us had to lose. Im just glad it wasnt me." After Speaking, He managed an unnerved smile.

The crowd cheered and, for that split second, he felt larger that life. He listed his hands skyward and absorbed the enrgy.

Leaving the cage, Silver turned and looked at the announcer again. Silver watched in horror as the red returned to the announcers eyes and a mouthfull of wickedley sharp teeth began to scream their silent threats.

Silvers face showed his fear as he hurried back into the locker room with his trainer. His thoughts raced, but no rational explination could justify what he had just seen. His mind was stumped, yet his brilliant intelect knew, somehow, the red glowing eyes of the announce and his pointed teeth seemed somewhay fammiliar, but how and why, he did now know.

Entering the locker room, Silver lied down on a bench. He tried to quiet his mind while allowing his woulnds to be tended to, but a hissing sound, filled the room. It peirced Silvers body, reverberating throughout the essance of his soul. A chll slithered up his spine as everypony in the room heard the words, "Your wish is granted." Silver instatly fell into a coma.

Leavin the needle to stitch Sams wound dangaling from the gash above his eye, Monarch and the cut man ran for help. They raced down the hall out of sight.

The red-eyed announcer appeared in a cloud of smoke besides Silvers motionless figure. He leaned in and whispered in the fighters ear. "Shall we see how long it takes before you regain your memories, old friend? Can you believe the idiot doesnt know im on to him? I'm far to clever. I have plans for us. You simplay need to be reminded of who you really are. I have mised you. All will be reviealed when the proper moment arrives"

Silvers body vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Shale tip, a shapley mare with blue eyes and a blonde mane arrived at the front of a rundown house. She rushed up to the door and ran in without knocking, shouting in a thick southern accent. "Hurry up Cherry! Were running late. Our dinna' reservations are in thirty minutes. And it'l take most of that just to get there."

A large mare sitting on the living room couch began to cough. "Hello Miss k how are yah?" Asked Shale. "Are the pain meds still making you nauseous? Can i get you any thing? You know me gotta save the world might as well start with you."

Karat have a chuckled cough and lifted her head. She struggled to gain composure and managed to respond been coughs. "I'm sick as a dog darlin. Serves me right though."

Again karat coughed. "I should stop sucking on these stupid things. And thank you for takin my baby girl with yah. She loves yah to death yah know? I can see that your good for her, chile. You have the kindness of an angel. I do believe that you'll save this here world some day. Yer just ornery enough to do it."

Shale smiled." Now what kind of pony would i be if i didnt help out? Shoot its easy ta love that little girl. She's good in spirit and she's down right cute.

Karat groaned as she shifted to find a better position, one that did not hurt as much. "That's good to hear. i can tell how much my baby girl has grown since she met you. Heck she always goes on about how she wishes that you were her real sister. She admires every thing about you. She especially loves your style and fashion sense."

Again Shale smiled, then turned her attention down the hallway. " C'mon, Cherry, we need to get goin. Do you have onthat new dress i bought for you. It isn't lady like o be late yah know."

"I'm comin I'm comin already. I got it on!" The ten year old yelled from the bedroom." Mother threw up again. I'm almost done cleaning it up."

Shale looked around and shook her head. The house was a dump, along with the rest of the neighborhood, overun by gangs. It was the kind of place that she had worked hard to get out of.

Shales family, a bunch of lowlife noponies, had become statistic, a real life tragedy. Only two of her seven brothers had broke free from the dive that they grew up in and made something of themselfs. The rest followed in their fathers footsteps, drinking, and shooting up. They were multipling like rabbits. They made a bigger mess out of things by abbing more children into the world.

Despite the obsticles put in front of her, Shale had grown into a confident young mare. She lived in Fetlocks Reach like the rest of her family but she pit her education to work. After graduating from Fetlock university with a GPA of 3.6, she was now working on her masters in structural engineering and held a position at a prestigous architectural firm for the last three years.

She had grown accustomed to hey new life and was enjoying success. Childhood poverty had taught her to appreciate the finer things in life. But she never forgot where she came from giving her mother bits on a regular bases.

Shale and Cherry started walking to the resturant. Cherry fell in beside Shale and started to cry. "Mamas killing herself. I don't understand why shes smoking. Its horrible! Can i came and live with yah, please? I dont want to live with my uncle when she dies. He's mean."

"Cmon now lets take this one step at a time, okay? You know that I'm always going to be there for you and will do what ever i can to help you through this. Let's focus on some happier thoughts shall we."

Shale wiped a tear from the young pegisi' s face. As always the fillie gave a brave smile. "Cherry, I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I love yah. Do ya understand that? Give me a big smile."

"I know ya do." Cherry said wiping away the tears. After a bit the fillies gaped tooth smile found the conversation.

"Well alrighty then! Since today's my birthday what do you say that us cleva lil mares go and celebrate. Shoppin' will make everything good" said Shale. "Highfive lil' sis."

"Yah im starving. Happy birthday, big sis!"

Shale and cherry continued to walk they passed a high end restaurant with a lone musician playing the cello on the outdoor stage. Both Shale and Cherry looked at each other as they recognized what song she was playing and started to sing the lyrics to the song.

[i]lately when i look into your eyes  
I realize that your the only one i need in my life[/i]

Swaying to the music, Shale started to sing with her own lyrics.

[i]My little sis and me... oh oh  
We dont know how to describe  
how happy we feel inside[/i]

Cherry gave her a high five and started to finish with her own lyrics.

[i]We've got butterflies  
We're going to fly higher in the sky  
We can become anything we want  
We're like butterflies.[/i]

"Ya got it lil sis that rocks."

Around ten pm. Shale walked onto her home, threw her house keyes on the buffet table, and made a cup of tea to unwind before heading to bed.

'If i could only get a good nights sleep'. She thought in a whiny voice. 'I just need one goods nights rest before another hectic day of presentations, clients and umpteen letters. Thank Celestia mamas takin care of my Pebbles. Im just to tired to take care of her little white behind tonight'

She looked at the picture of her dog sitting on the coffee table. 'What a cute little doggie you are ... oh yes you are' she thought in her best doggie voice.

Later that night, Shale awoke in a panic, sweat pouring from every pore. She wiped her forehead with her pillow and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stepped onto her hardwood floor and walked toward the door to the hallway. The only sound being the light clop of her hooves on the wood floor and her own breathing. It had been 178 days since the nightmare began, and her doctor was stumped as to why her was taking her on these horrific trips.

Somehow tonight's nightmare did not seem like the rest. Everything was a bit off, but she couldn't pinpoint a reason. The mare in her dreem seemed familiar, yet distant all at the same time. And the mares fashion sense was awful.

She slowly walked down the hall the only illumination coming from Lunas moon as it shone through the windows. A frosty breath filled the air in front of her. She shivered and suddenly got an odd feeling that something was missing. She quickly patted herself down and looked over herself to make sure that everything was there. She sighed with relief and watched as another bust of chilled air billow in front of her face. 'Whats wrong with me and why is it so doggone cold in here.'

After a moment she started to laugh and speak out loud to her reflection. "Whats wrong with you? why are you letting yourself act this way? Pull yourself. Go start a fire and get your scrawny little flank back ta bed." She reached out and slapped at the reflection of her hand. "Oh yah, high five."

She winked in a sassy manner as she flung her head back with a rejouvinated cockiness and continued to laugh as she sauntered across the room. She threw a few logs into the fire place, lit a match, and threw it in lighting the kindling under the logs.

The blue eyed beauty was, despite her age, already enjoying the respect of her superiors at work. When she designed her home, she created a great room where the kitchen and the living room flowed onto each other without separation. Her sense of taste was impeccable; granite countertops from the Pies rock farm, top of the line carpet from germaney, imported tile from carosoule boutique, Rarities designs were just exotic.

Tonight as the light of the fire spread across the room, the color on her walls seemed to dull. Shale stopped to take note, but as she did the fire started to flicker in a nonexistent wind sending shadows dancing across the room. Then it started to get colder for no aperant reason. Not only that, but the temperature began to drop so fast that she became frightened. She headed for the closet near the front door to grab a coat. Before she could make it across the room, a rush of pain surged through her body.

Shale collapsed, falling to the floor. As she did, she caught a tiny glimpse of a tiny figure out of the corner of her eye. Her head slammed hard into the sharp edge of the coffee table before image was clear. The glass surface shattered, almost knocking her out. As she struggled to pick her self up, a steady stream of blood poured from a wound which had opened on the left side of her head.

Shale's fear magnified. Her mind filled with a sense of helplessness as the red liquid pooled in front of her. Her arms began shaking as the room started to move in circles. She slipped into unconsciousness as the image she never saw, faded into darkness.

Near the fireplace, a tiny squat of a man sat on the sill of the window. No more than two feet tall, his eyes glowing red and his teeth ended in razor sharp points. He laughed as he scampered across the room, waddling from side to side. He jumped up and landed in a sitting position on Shale's stomache.

"You're wish has been granted, my lady." dwarf chuckled. "I wonder they chose you. I bet [i]he[/i] had something to do with this. You don't appear to be special. No matter, I'll descover the answer soon enough."

Leaning forward to touch Shale's muzzle, the dwarfs eyes flickered. Dissapearing in a cloud of smoke, laughter was all that was heard as her house exploded, waking the entire neighborhood.

[hr]

Golden Quill, an athletic, blue mane, golden eyed stallion was sitting on the bed next to his sleeping daughter running his fingers lovingly through her hair. She was his everything they spent the entire day going from store to store to find the exact volume of a book series that she had been asking for, for over the last month.

Quill tried hard to be the father that he never had. He loved his daughter to the best of his abilities. She was the only person that he had never lied to, or manipulated. He may have been scumbag his daughter was his shining light in the dark world that he lived in .

He named her Dawn, after his passed sister, Radiant Dawn. Hey five year old heart was angelic, and he loved her cute little smile. She Knew how to reel him in every single time she wanted something. Yes he was wrapped around Dawns little finger, and even though he would never admit it, all she had to do was ask and shed get anything that she wanted.

Growing up with only one sibling and a abusive father, Quills life was filled with constant beatings and abuse. He had been forced along with his sister to fight for the things that they needed. Even getting food was a challenge since most of his fathers paycheck was spent on his parents nasty habits during a regular visit to the local drug store.

Quill knew he was emotionally scared when he witnessed his father beat his sister to death. At an early age he turned to hustling and stealing to acquire the things he needed. His perfected skills of manipulation helped his mother pay rent, yet his mother often wasted that money on drugs. It wasn't her fault. His father was to blame for her addiction.

The past played in his head, an endless loop of loathing, degradation and shame running through his veins like a poisonous venom. . Finally on the eve of his fifteenth birthday, the poison spilled over. Quill jumped hiss father after he threatened to abuse him while watching tv. He swung without mercy, beating his father over the head with his fists and anything else that he could get his hands on.

His father wailed in pain and shouted for help as Quill's fists rained down again and again. Quill slipped farther and farther away from reality with each hit.

"You piece if garbage!" He screamed. "You're nothing but an abusive loser! I hate you! I'll make sure that you never touch me or anypony else again! I'm not your toy! Who do you think you are? I hate you!"

The police charged in and struggled to pull Quill off of his father. A moment later would have been to late. He intended to kill his father. He thrashed without concern of the consequences, punching one of the cops in the groin while trying to break free. He screamed at the top of his lungs, "Let me kill him! That scum deserves it! Let me put him six feet under! He killed my sister! Let me kill him! Let me kill him!"

Five months later Quill stayed in two separate mental hospitals and onetime sharing a padded sell with a lovely mare by the name of fluttershy. With his father serving 50 years in prison, he had finally some peace. He had recouped some of his sanity and took and oath, one he cherished and whispered a thousand times, writing it down and carrying it with him always. "If i ever have children, I'll protect them. They'll never want for anything, I'll never touch them in anger or make them suffer. I'll never touch them inappropriately. My children will NOT suffer like i have."

Now in his adult life, Quill struggled in his marriage to Dawns mother, with caused him to break his oath. Instead of creating a safe haven for his daughter, he had given her a broken home. He hated his failure. Worse, he hated taking his daughter to her mothers house after their visits. The guilt tore at his heart.

His apartment was small only two bedrooms, but elegantly decorated. He rarely spent any time in it though, because of his hunger for the finer things in life was insatiable. He used others to get what he wanted, including countless mares., spending most of his time living in their homes , emotionally tearing at them until his needs were met. Once he had everything he wanted, he moved on without a backward glance or a goodbye.

Quill took one final glance at his beautiful Dawn, smiled, and pulled her door shut. Once it was secure her turned and leaned against the wall.

"Damn it this is hard." He rubbed his hands to together to try and release some stress. "I wont lose you baby girl. I'll fight. I'll do whatever it takes to to keep you here," he whispered while picking up the summons off of the floor.

Quill knew it would be the last time he would see Dawn until after the hearing. His ex-wife was suing for full custody and planned on moving out of state with her future husband. Quill was running low on the finances necessary to fight the fight, not having the wealth this new man possessed, but he had a plan to fix the situation.

He sighed, then began to chuckle as he made his way to his own room and fell across the bed. Tomorrow morning he was going to get up drop his little girl off at her mothers house and before heading off to work. A big time client was coming in from out of town and quill reveled at the thought of the large commission he would make as a as a result of implementing this new plan. As a salesman for height and flight sky chariots in Cloudsdale, he could sell ice to windigoes and he'd lie at the drop of a hat to do it to.

The next day, after hours of anticipation, Quill arrived at the dealership. The skycharriot he planned to sell was fully loaded. Quill walked up to the price tag took it down and after a couple of hours of careful manipulation, he made a few perfect adjustments. He now had a new price one that was almost 300,000 bits over list. 100,987,500 bits and he would be damned if he didn't keep every coin.

His eyes turned cold as he looked at the numbers and thought. 'This is for my baby girl. You've got this Quill. You're golden. She's just another sucker.

Banana Nut finally landed on the lot. She had just come into a pile of money and quills mouth watered as he finally got the chance to size her up. A southern beauty with a soft accent, Bananas pinned up black hair revealed an expensive looking pendant hanging from her neck. She was class with a capitol C and victim with a capital V.

Banana was a out if town referral who had flown up to cloudsdale from canterlot. He knew from prequalification that this was going to be an easy sale and knew how to reel her into the buy before she even saw the chariot.

During the sale banana asked to see other models but Quill looked her dead in the eye and said, "You don't deserve anything less than the best. This is a once in a lifetime purchase. Settling for something beneath your class just wouldn't be ." He put an exclamation point on his statement by smiling with a pair of perfect white teeth.

Quill spent years developing his silver tongue, the tongue of a liar and a cheat, using it to perfection. He was the self proclaimed king of deception. Even his own family bought into his tangled webs of lies. Even worse he was the kind of liar that remember everything that he says which made him dangerous.

He took the initial paperwork to his boss and placed it on his desk. Once the manager signed off on the deal they both shared a laugh at the buyers ignorance. Thirty minutes passed before Quill took Banana into the finance office to draw up the final contracts.

As they waited Quill buttered up Banana some more. "Why don't you let me make this easy on you? I can deliver the chariot to your home in a couple of days then i can just fly back."

"Oh Quill would ya? That's so generous. Thank you ever so much. You adorable little peach." Banana said as she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Well of coarse anything to keep my costumer happy." Replied Quill with a seductive smileas he thought about a mare from an old rundown bar that he was at a few nights ago. He would ask that mare to go along with him on the roadtrip.

Even as banana stopped hugging him, Quill continued making plans. He would drop the girl off at one if the local restaurants before heading to banana's house. He would go alone and make a play for Banana's affections. He knew that she was a very wealthy pony and could easily imagine spending her fortune. He wanted her money in the worst way possible and would even mayy her to get it. He smiled inside as he rejoined the conversation and nodded at something Banana was saying.

After finishing the deal Banana prepared to leave, but not without giving Quill another big hug before she left.

[hr]

The next day Quill rounded up the mare from the bar and after a few minutes of smooth talk she agreed to go. It was noon when they hit the sky at a leisurely pace and the flight was smooth for the first few hours. Quill started to feel tired and wanted to had told banana he had wanted a couple of days to get the skychariot to her house.

He looked at his flight companion and asked her. "Can you fly this by your self for a bit im a little tired." Smiling back she said "No problem." He smiled and unhitched himself from the harness and landed in the chariot. He laid in the seat and dozed off.

Suddenly the chariot plunged straight down from 2500 feet. Quill felt himself falling and tried to spread his wings but he couldn't. Next to him the mare that was riding with smiled at him showing razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes.

"I have plans for you Quill. Shall we leave this pathetic world of Yours?"  
The chariot continued to drop and for once in his life Quill wasn't in control of the situation. He wasn't able to do anything. A laughing was heard as his eyes started to drift close.

"Ill be waiting for you" was all that was heard before the chariot hit manehatten and obliterated Dj pon3 club along with killing 35 of the occupants including vinyl scratch herself.


End file.
